


When Bosco Met Faith

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Ever wonder how Bosco and Faith got paired up?
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas
Kudos: 2





	When Bosco Met Faith

Chapter 1: Broken

Faith Yokas slowly made her way to the 55th precinct. She was dreading working today. Undoubtedly her partner would be working in anticrime again, leaving her to break in some new rookie or cover for someone out sick.

Pushing the locker room doors open she was startled to see her partner, Maurice Boscorelli, sitting on the bench in front of her locker.

“You not working anti crime today?” She asked.

“Yeah, I am. I was um, actually hoping to talk to you.” He responded somewhat reluctantly.

Concern filled Faith, she knew him and from his tone this was something serious. Rather then reply she simply waited for him to continue.

“I’m in Faith, they want to make it permanent.” His words were like cold daggers through her heart.

“I’m happy for you.” Faith muttered, turning away so he wouldn’t see the tears forming in her eyes.

Faith rushed from the room and made her way to roll call. She wouldn’t cry, not now, she would stay strong until she was alone, then she’d have the opportunity for tears.

Faith would be patrolling alone until a replacement could be found for Boscorelli. It went against protocol but she was glad she wouldn’t need to make small talk with anyone today.

Four long hours into the shift a 10-13 came across the radio. All available vehicles were requested. Faith called in to let central know she’d be responding. When she arrived on the scene she noticed fellow Officers Sully and Davis were already there.

“Sully, you got a description on the perp?” She questioned.

“Nothing, no one saw a damn thing.” He told her.

Two civilians had been shot and were lying in pools of their own blood. Faith began questioning potential eyewitnesses while attempting to keep the crowd back until the paramedics could arrive.

****

Bosco was sitting in the car waiting for Sgt. Cruz finish interrogating a witness. She still wouldn’t let him help, saying he was too inexperienced. Working anticrime was something he’d wanted his whole career but today he was having doubts. Bosco pushed aside his reservations as a 10-13 came over the radio.

Sgt. Cruz and Bosco arrived at the scene a few minutes later. Bosco immediately noticed both 55Charlie and 55David had already responded, EMS had yet to arrive.

Making his way to where Faith was standing, Bosco paused, he knew he had hurt her today and was worried she’d still be upset. He watched as Faith began taking a statement from one of the bystanders. His thoughts were interrupted as Sgt. Cruz called him over to the car. Taking a last look at Faith he turned back to Cruz just as shots rang out through the street.

Hitting the ground, Bosco frantically tried to find cover. He noticed Cruz crouched beside the car and made his way over to her.

“What the hell was that? You see him?” He shouted over the hysteria of the crowd.

“No, damn, you OK, anyone hit?” She asked.

“No, I don’t think,” Bosco started as he gazed about. Faith, he couldn’t see Faith.

“Faith? Faith, where the hell are you? Answer me!” Bosco cried while anxiously searching for his former partner.

He soon spotted her, across the street, in the same spot she’d been standing, only now she was lying, blood soaking her uniform.

“Faith? No, oh god no,” he whispered. “Faith, can you hear me? Someone, help me! Call for a bus, we have an officer down, I repeat, officer down!” Bosco shouted as he crawled over to her.

“Bosco?” Her voice drew his gaze, she was alive.

“Hold on Faith, bus is on the way.” He told her, his voice constricted, tears streaming down his face.

“Bosco, I’m sorry, please you have to forgive me.” She begged.

“Shhh, don’t worry about it, just stay with me.” Bosco responded.

“No Boz, please, you have to forgive me. You’re not useless Bosco, you hear me, you’re not.”

“Faith it’s alright, you’re forgiven, we’ll talk about it later. Where the hell is that damn bus!”

As if on cue Doc and Kim arrived on the scene.

“Doc? Is that Yokas?” Kim asked.

Doc didn’t respond. Despite the fact that PD had not secured the area he ran to Faith’s side and began applying pressure to the wound.

Bosco watched in a daze as the two paramedics attempted to save Faith. Fear and self-loathing surged through him. He should have kept her safe, should have protected her. It was his fault she was working alone, he was supposed to be her partner.

“Bosco?” His name came out garbled, her strength obviously fading.

He knelt beside her, taking her hand in an effort to impart some of his own strength.

“Bosco, I love you.” She murmured.

“No, don’t you do that. You’re going to be fine, don’t you say goodbye Faith, hold on.” He pleaded with her.

Before she had a chance to respond the paramedics pushed him aside in order to load her onto the waiting bus. He rode in the back, worry etched on his features.

Faith was rushed into the OR as soon as they arrived. He attempted to follow but was ushered out by a nurse. All he could do now was wait, and pray.

Chapter 2: Boscorelli, meet Yokas.

Mercy General Hospital. Present Day. 12:00am

Faith had been admitted for surgery three hours ago. Bosco had spent the entire time pacing, trying desperately hard not to take his frustration out on an unsuspecting chair.

Willing himself to be still, Bosco took a seat on one of the hard plastic waiting room benches and resigned himself to wait.

55th precinct. August 13, 1993. 3:00pm

“Officer Sullivan. Can I see you for a minute?” Sgt. Swersky asked.

“Yeah, just give me a minute. Boscorelli, BOSCORELLI!”

“Geez, you know you’re gonna give yourself a heart attack. Anger and a waist that size do not go well together.” Maurice Boscorelli wisecracked.

“Cute Bosco, real cute. I’ve gotta go see the boss, go wait in the car.” Sully commanded.

“Go wait in the car. Man that guys got a nightstick so far up his ass…” Bosco began under his breath.

“I heard that.”

Shooting his older partner a sneer, Bosco made his way out to the RMP.

****

“You wanted to see me boss?” Sully questioned.

“Got a requisition here for a new partner, there some problem with Officer Boscorelli?” the commanding Sergeant inquired.

“Problem? I wouldn’t know where to start,” was Sully’s only response.

“We’ve got a new rookie coming in, fresh out of the academy,” Swersky began.

“Whoa, hold it right there, no more rookies. Look, I don’t need a partner, I’m more effective on my own.”

“Not for you. You think Boscorelli can handle a rookie, he’s only six months in.”

“Anything’s better then me.”

“Alright, you’re on your own.” Swersky began, “Until I find someone else willing to ride with you that is,” he continued.

****

Bosco was bored, extremely bored. Being a cop was supposed to be exciting, carrying a gun and chasing down criminals. Not spending all day driving between Krispy Kremes. His partners voice interrupted his current mental tangent.

“Boscorelli. Srg. wants to see you, you’re being reassigned. I’d say it’s been a pleasure, but it hasn’t,” Sully said with only a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

Bosco glared at Sully before turning his back and walking away, Sully’s last words lingering behind him, “poor rookie.”

Bosco found Sgt. Swersky in the Lieutenant’s office. A hot little piece of ass was sitting on the far side of the room. Bosco looking her up and down all the while giving her his patented ‘I am your god’ look. His eyes had settled on her chest so he didn’t notice when she rolled her eyes.

“Officer Boscorelli, I’d like you to meet your new partner, Faith Yokas.”

Chapter 3: Can I borrow some duck tape?

Mercy General Hospital. Present Day. 1:32am

There’d still been no word on Faith. Half the precinct had taken over the waiting room, all anxious to hear news on their fellow officer.

Bosco sat in a corner, unnoticed, lost in thought. Sgt. Cruz had practically ordered him to leave the hospital and come back to work, he told her to go to hell and gave her his badge. He’d worry about the consequences later, right now Faith was the only thing he cared about.

Several doctors had been in and out of the waiting room, all with the same news, she was still in surgery.

55th Precinct. August 13, 1993. 3:45pm

“Officer, Bosco-relli, is it?” Faith sounded out.

“That’s me, you can call me Bosco, everyone does,” he told her.

“Bosco?” Faith asked while trying to control her laughter.

“What, like Yokas is any better. What the hell kinda name is that anyway?” Bosco mocked.

“Actually Yokas is my married name, thank you very much,” she told him.

“Married?” he asked loud enough for her to hear, under his breath he muttered several curses.

Mercy General Hospital. Present Day. 1:59am

Bosco was losing patience, waiting wasn’t exactly his strong suit. Almost the entire NYPD force had stopped by to check on Faith. People he’d never met before, some he doubted even Faith knew. Most had left, each offering words of reassurance, their voices distant, uncomforting.

Not being able to sit any longer, Bosco stood and made his way to the nurses’ desk.

“Any word on my partner?” he asked.

“I’m sorry, the doctor will be out to speak with you as soon as the surgery is complete.” The nurse who responded was young, attractive, someone Bosco would normally chase, not even she could penetrate his desolation.

Manhattan. August 13, 1993. 4:44pm

Bosco could tell his new partner was not all that impressed with him. Every time he tried to make conversation she shot him this glare, one that clearly read, ‘will someone please duck tape this man’s mouth shut!’

Bosco had tried everything in his power to impress her, he’d chased down a perp 9 blocks, help an old woman climb her stairs and even roughed up a few drug dealers, god what did it take?

He knew her husband was probably some Wall Street pretty boy, money, looks, a great car, everything a woman like her deserved. He was jealous as hell. Still, given enough time he was pretty sure he could find his way into her pants.

Bosco was in the middle of picturing exactly what is was she wore under those pants when a domestic came over the radio. He hated these calls, a quick glance at Faith indicated that she was none to happy either.

“Man, I really hate these calls.” He said in hopes of finding some way to bond with her.

“Yeah, this is my first. You get a lot of domestics?” she asked.

Well, he got her to talk to him, that was definitely a start. “Seen a few, never fun.”

The domestic turned out to be a jealous woman, beating on her fiancée. Faith and Bosco were able to resolve the situation relatively quickly, no arrests were necessary and the couple even apologized for making them come out. Bosco momentarily considered how well he and Faith seemed to work together.

Bosco was grinning to himself as they left the woman’s building. Not only was his partner hot, but she could handle herself, yep, he definitely liked her.

Chapter 4: Waiting for Faith

Mercy General Hospital. Present Day. 3:18am

Faith had come out of surgery a few minutes early but was still sedated. They’d move her into recovery telling Bosco the next 24 hours would be critical. None but family was usually allowed in ICU but the hospital knew Bosco and those rules didn’t apply to anyone wearing the blue. Bosco sat in a chair next to her bed, once again forced to wait, keeping a silent vigil at her side.  
Manhattan. August 13, 1993. 7:45pm

“So you wanna grab a bite to eat?” Bosco asked.

“Sure, sounds good to me.”

The night had been fairly uneventful by most standards, nothing more exciting then a few domestics and purse snatchings. Bosco could tell Faith was still adjusting to her new role, she held herself awkwardly, most rookies did. She was determined though and he had to admire that.

Hagerty’s was unusually slow tonight and they were easily able to find a table. No one else from the 55 was there, something Bosco was happy about, he wanted a chance for some one on one time.

“So, is this where everyone eats?” Faith questioned.

“Yeah, best burgers in town,” Bosco said with a grin.

She smiled then, a warm inviting smile and Bosco found himself mesmerized.

“So, you’re married, any kids?” Bosco asked suddenly.

“Two,” Faith replied around a mouthful of fries. “Emily’s 4 and Charlie’s 11 months.”

“Huh, and you work all night? Who looks after them when you’re not around?”

“Fred, he’s really great with them, he works days so it kinda works out nicely,” she answered.

Bosco really didn’t hear much of her response, she might be married but from the sounds of it she really didn’t spend all that much time with him, he couldn’t help but smile.

Faith was beginning to open up to him, once you spent some time with him it was apparent that he wasn’t really all that bad, almost sweet, in a loud mouthed obnoxious sort of way.

Mercy General Hospital. Present Day. 4:26am

A rustling sound woke Bosco from a restless sleep. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was. Once he did his eyes immediately sought out Faith, she was awake.

Chapter 5: Goodmorning Sleeping Beauty

Manhattan. August 13, 1993. 9:00pm

“55 David, Central shows you 98. Come in 55 David.”

“You wanna answer that?”

“Um, sure.” Faith fumbled for the radio causing Bosco to smirk.

“Central, this is 55 David.” She hesitantly responded.

“55 David, respond to a MVA on the corner of Lexington and 67th.”

“Roger Central.” Faith responded receiving a snort from Bosco. “What?”

“It’s 10-4, not ‘Roger’.” Bosco laughed.

Faith shot him a glare earning her another round of laughter.

They arrived a few minutes later, EMS and fire were already on scene. Bosco immediately went to work controlling the growing crowd of onlookers. Faith remained frozen by the RMP.

“Yokas, you gonna give me a hand?” he shouted.

“What, oh, um yeah, sorry,” she said, still dazed by the carnage around them.

It didn’t take her long to get her bearings and once again Bosco was impressed with Faith’s ability to handle herself.

Mercy General Hospital. Present Day. 4:27am

“Hey,” was all he could manage to choke out, he knew it sounded stupid but so long as she came back to him he didn’t care.

Realizing she wouldn’t be able to answer him with a tube down her throat he pressed the call button for a nurse. The panic had left Faith’s eyes when she saw him and he could tell she was trying to smile.

He held her hand while her doctor removed the tubes and checked her vitals. He knew she was still in pain but the prognosis looked good. After what seemed an eternity they were finally left alone.

“Are you alright?” Despite waking up in a hospital bed, her first concern was still the well being of her partner.

“I’m fine, I really should be asking you that,” he responded with a chuckle.

“Peachy,” her response made Bosco grin.

Manhattan. August 13, 1993. 11:00pm

The rest of the shift passed without incident. They’d made it back to the station and completed the necessary paper work. Bosco was tempted to ask Faith out for a drink but didn’t want impede on her personal time. Truth was, he was really enjoying her company. It wasn’t too often he met a beautiful, tough as nails, no nonsense girl like Faith, he liked it.

“So, you wanna grab a drink or something?” he asked.

“Thanks, but I really should head home, some other time maybe?” she replied.

“Sure,” he began. “Yokas, you did good out there today, I just wanted to let you know, you did alright.”

“Thanks, I had a good teacher.” He smiled at her comment, ya, he definitely liked his new partner.

Chapter 6: Making Amends

Mercy General Hospital. Present Day. 7:43am

Faith had fallen asleep a little over an hour ago. Bosco had yet to leave her side. He knew he needed sleep, and probably a shower but he couldn’t bring himself to leave.

Memories of riding with Faith flooded his mind. He could recall with precise detail every look, every touch, every comment, hell everything that made them great together. He realized he missed her, not just from lack of physical presence, he missed the essence that is Faith.

Her voice broke through his reverie, “Bosco?”

“Hey, how ya feeling?”

“Better. You look a little lost in thought there, you ok?”

“You remember when we first met?” he asked instead of answering her question.

“Yeah,” she laughed. “I thought you were an arrogant prick, hated the idea of working with you.”

“You probably don’t want to know what I thought of you,” he responded thinking of their first meeting and his current well being.

“I don’t think that anymore, you know. I wouldn’t have anyone else for a partner Boz, it just wouldn’t be right,” she half whispered.

“Me either,” he replied, his voice soft.

55th Precinct. 9 Weeks Later. 3:00pm

“Faith’s back today right?” Sully asked

“Bet she’s glad to be off desk duty,” his partner commented.

“That’s right, 55 David is back in action, guess you can go back to keeping the friendly folks over at Krispy Kreme safe,” Bosco retorted.

“Well I can see not much has changed,” Faith stated making her presence known.

Bosco gave Sully a smirk before grinning at his partner.

“You ready?” Bosco asked.

“Yeah, definitely feels good to be back,” she replied.

“I know the feeling,” he said just loud enough for her to hear.


End file.
